


We murmured our 'How do you dos'

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [87]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: You looked up as I came thorough the doorMy head started reelingYou gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor
Relationships: Percival “Percy” Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	We murmured our 'How do you dos'

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 2515  
> Beetle/Luis: 732 words at 370 +350 +50= 770pts  
> Prince/Sierra: 728 words at 365 +350 = 715pts  
> Bun/Percy: 1055 words at 530 +500 = 1030pts

Percy has his shoes off and top of his dress unbuttoned before they even get into the door. He'd deigned to let Luis help Sierra in so he could make sure the door was open, and so he could breathe a bit better. The layers, which had been comforting earlier, now left him... unsure and overwhelmed. Maybe it was just the pressure of what he wanted to say to Luis and Sierra.

He yanks the dress over his head and nods down the hallway to direct Luis to get her to his room, standing in the entryway. "We're all good?" He asked to confirm. "Do we need anything?"

Luis shrugs as best he can while carrying Sierra, though he'll let her down as soon as they're in her room.  
"I think so? You sure you're not the one who needs a minute to calm down?"

Sierra honestly could have hopped her way inside from the limo, but she wasn't going to complain. This was demeaning, but cute. She stops fiddling with her clutch and looks over to Percy.

"We can take a second if you need to? We have all night." He was probably still nervous from the dance. She wasn't sure why, but she's never been great at reading people.

Percy hugged the dress to his chest. It still felt so tight, and it seemed like they could tell he was nervous. He just didn't want to ruin it all...

"What if... we sat out in the living room?" He offered. "After we dress down? Lu, you can borrow my clothes again if you forgot to bring some. Si, you could always steal a sweater?"

Luis huffed.  
"Where would I hide extra clothes? Your skirt?" He shakes his head, but makes sure Sierra is safely in her room before stopping in Percy's to grab a t-shirt. He can keep the slacks and socks from his suit on, and take off everything else, in the bathroom.

Sierra shuffled through her stuff, grabbing a change of clothes, and letting her hair down. Eventually, she's dressed in some comfy clothes, unsure of how the rest of the night will go, and was hopping towards the door with a brush in hand.

Percy left the clothing in a haphazard pile on his desk, pulling on his biggest oversized hoodie and his basketball shorts, leaving his plain undershirt on beneath too. He exits his room and combs his fingers through his hair as he stops by Sierra's room to wrap an arm around her waist and help her out to the living room. So cute...

Luis comes out of the bathroom with his dress shirt, vest, and bowtie in hand, and can't help his smile at seeing Percy help Sierra to the couch.  
"You know you could have let Aeron heal you, Anana, that's probably their job as a healer."

"Why waste the magic on something that will be fine in like a day or two anyways?" Sierra shrugged, leaning against Percy. It would have been more trouble than its worth.

Percy pressed his face into her hair, sighing. "I have potions. I can get it, you don't need to play the hero. We can take care of you, I promise." He chided her, finally pulling back so he could let her get onto the couch. The ankle didn't look too bad, but he had landed on top of her... hopefully she wasn't hurt.

"Maybe they need the practice. S'gotta be hard to practice healing outside of battle if they can't actually heal people who aren't magi. I assume healing yourself doesn't work as practice, either." Luis points out, coming down to sit opposite Sierra.  
"You sure you're fine? You don't gotta be all tough in front of us, we're already bigger babies than you."

"It only hurts when I put weight on it. I really am fine. Are you ok Percy? I pulled you down kind of hard." She was sick of being babied. They fought witches all the time. She once jumped off a witch. Why would one fall be the end of the world. Sierra started brushing through her hair.

Percy shrugged, shifting now to fidget with his hoodie. "I'm uh," He blew out a breath. Was his face getting hot? "I'm gonna be honest, I'm really nervous." He laughed and shook his head. "Really nervous."

"Is this about whatever you wanted to talk about, Romeo?" Luis raised an eyebrow, confused and a little worried. Why was Percy nervous? Was something wrong?

Sierra looked over at him, still lazily brushing out her hair.

Percy nodded. "Uh, yeah. Well... should I just say it? I don't want to... be weird. Or creepy or anything."

"You aren't creepy. But do it already, Romelito. Rip the bandaid off."

"I doubt its that bad." Sierra shrugged. There was a very small list of things Percy could say or do that she couldn't shrug off or forgive.

Percy blew out a breath. He didn't want to just jump in, but he didn't have much of a choice otherwise. "I... I've been thinking about it a lot. Since I met you, Si, since I ran into you at your window, Lu. And a lot more lately... but I don't want to be the kind of guy who expects anything or forces anyone to do anything. So, I guess... this is my version of saying it, so you two can decide what you want. Me confessing. I'm.... in love with both of you."

Luis's thoughts ground to a halt. That hadn't been something he was expecting to hear, he found himself sitting up a little straighter.  
"I..." How was he supposed to respond? Could he even put his own feelings into words?

Sierra paused brushing. Her cheeks feeling warm as she glanced between the two. She had no words.

Percy sat down on the floor, settling in so he can life a leg to his chest and brace his chin on his knee. "I'm sorry to spring it on you. If... if it's just me, we can just ignore it and move on. I'm not going to force either of you to feel something you don't." His heart was pounding in his chest. "But... yeah."

"It's not just you..." Luis mumbled, running a hand down his face.  
"Dios mio, I don't know... how am I supposed to say this? I..."

"I ACTUALLY LIKE BOTH OF YOU, BUT DIDN'T WANT TO GET IN YOUR WAY!" Sierra said maybe a tad bit too loud. They were good together and knew each other longer. It would have been selfish to stop that.

Percy looked up at her. "Wh- what? I halfway thought you two were working towards dating or something."

"I mean... I like Sierra, and you, and..." Luis ran a hand through his hair.  
"I ran into Belladona at the mall the other day. She's. Really cute, actually."

"What happened with Belladona?" Sierra pulled her uninjured leg up to her chest, glancing over to Luis. She tried to act nonchalant about it. Did she accidentally send Belladona to Luis? It would have, no doubt, happened eventually anyways. She was sure of it. The lack of guilt sat uncomfortably in her chest along with the butterflies in her stomach.

Percy tensed. Lu... thought Bella was cute? When had that happened? "Y-yeah?"

"We were just picking up presents for some people. Mamá's birthday is on Mother's day so I had to do some shopping anyway. She's really cute when you get her talking about stuff she's excited about, like... bones," he huffs out a laugh.  
"We also talked a bit about magic and the sorts of things you could wish for, and... like, how magic works? To an extent anyway."

Sierra nodded. Belladona had been in good spirits when talking about Final Fantasy. That reminded Sierra, she still wanted to try out that kitchen eventually.

Percy nodded. "She is pretty cute. And... you talked to her about magic?"

"I did! It was fascinating, and really informative." He shakes his head.  
"But the point I was making, was that you weren't the only one with feelings, Romeo."

"Yeah," Sierra agreed.

Percy had almost forgotten that part. "So... we all have feelings?" He confirmed.

"I guess so?"

Sierra smiles and nods as she goes back to brushing her hair. She needed to do something to fidget.

Percy nodded as well. "So... we, uh, want to go through with this?"

"Go through with what? We've admitted to feelings, we haven't said anything else?"

"If we all like each other, isn't the next step obvious?" Sierra asked.

"Yes.... but I think the three of us are in the unique position of being nervous about it and never having done it before. Any of the steps." Percy nodded. "And the whole, uh, Belladonna part. Like, if that's alright. If we're all comfortable. Because I've only talked to her one on one twice- I wasn't trying to keep it from anyone, I was just stressed. And I kissed her the second time, but it wasn't more than that and it wasn't serious. But I like her too, and i know this isn't normal, but we're already magi so... is this okay?" He felt a bit lightheaded from how fast he went through it all, and blew out a breath.

"I am not one, but... that was what I was worried about. The Belladona part. I... we flirted a lot, at the mall, she suggested some colors for hypothetical piercings I might want. I got her a Dry Bones plushie and a flower wristband from Journey as a gift because she said her ideal gift was an animal skull and a flower crown. I bought her earrings. She's... really cool, and I like talking to her, and... it'd feel odd to commit to anything about... us without talking to and about her."

"That's a lot of things for someone you met that day." Sierra muttered, trying to seem more focused on her hair. She didn't have much against Belladona. Sure she was shifty and self surviving, but Sierra wasn't much better all things considered. At least Belladona was honest about it. With that in mind, the red magi seemed ok enough by Sierra’s standards. Still, dancing around her like they had the other day at all times sounded exhausting. Hopefully it wouldn't be like that.

Percy blinked at Sierra's comment, replaying Luis' words. "Well... I guess it is. But he has plenty of time to make it up and pamper us too, Si." He batted his eyelashes at her. "And I can pamper you, and Lu, and things can be good. So... uh, I guess I'll ask properly this time. Do you want to date me? And Luis? All- all three slash four of us?"

"I've got a bit of a track record of that, though, Anana. I mean, how many times have I talked to you, or him? I had a crush after 1 conversation with both of you." He nods to Percy, before glancing up at the other boy.  
"I... wouldn't be opposed, but... isn't this kinda a bad time? With... everything?" He waves a hand vaguely.

Putting a side her annoyance, she agreed with Percy and wanted to try. "Yeah, but will there ever be a better time? We don't know if things will calm down. Plus death is a constant threat. Would you rather give it a try and deal with a bit of trouble or wait only to end up with regret?"

Sierra wouldn't regret it either way, couldn't, but Luis seemed like the type to regret things. Even if things went bad, they would know what it was like.

Percy offered them both a hand. "She's right. From the sound of things, you're just waiting until you have your heart made up on a wish. So there's no time to waste. The world is fucking crazy, the least we can do is cuddle and make out a bit."

Luis huffed, even as he took Percy's hand.  
"I just... I want to make sure we're all on the same level. And... I want us all to have a chance to... to be heard, I guess? I don't know, maybe I am just stalling. Overthinking."

Sierra huffed, and went to pull her legs up only to remember her ankle was still sore. Lowing it, she grumbled, "Ok, independent of the whole Belladona thing, I don't know what the problem is. Sure we still have details to straighten out, but that feels different to just a yes or no."

"So, let's straighten it out. Let's figure it out together. What do we need? Where do we want to start?" Percy nodded. He couldnt argue that she was wrong.

"I guess... I'm concerned about logistics? How are we going to make sure everyone is equally cared for and stuff. How do we avoid focusing on only one person, that sort of thing. I... I don't want this to be lopsided or something." He mumbles the last sentence, glancing to the side.  
"I already feel out of the loop because I'm not..." he motions vaguely at where Percy's ring is hanging around his neck.

Sierra nodded along. She could get Luis's concern, though her own lack of experience made her unsure what to do.

Percy hummed. "Well, all relationships take... communication. So if someone needs love, and needs attention, we just say so, I think? And... I don't want you to feel out of the loop. I want to be open and honest, but sometimes it's hard to get out of bed. So I guess, when you notice me getting like that, just come and curl up in bed with me?" He glanced between the two of them. "Is that okay?"

Luis hummed.  
"I... yeah. If it's okay with you two, I'd... be happy to work with that." He reached out, holding his hand our for Sierra.  
"Yeah?"

Sierra reaches out for Luis's hand. "Yeah, I think that sounds okay."

Percy squeezed Luis' hand. "We can do this. I believe in us. Just... communication, right?"

"We just have to bring up stuff that bothers us, as soon as we can." He squeezes both their hands, and gives them a smile.

"And keeping everyone involved? Like I know I live with Percy so I know I'm in a better spot on that, but I could see it being trouble for someone else," Sierra shrugged.

Percy nodded. "That might not be as big of an issue soon. After... after I get a bit stronger, I'm going to become a career magi. Part of that is getting an all-expenses paid apartment from Salem, so... things might shift and be easier."

"How's that gonna fix what Anana's talking about? You two live together either way?" Luis raised his eyebrows.

Oh, that was news to her? Wait, was she still going to be staying with him or was this a subtle way of him telling her that he's planning to kick her out? It was unlikely since it would be weird timing, but people overall were weird. Percy, on the other hand, could be an enigma all his own.

Percy shifted so he could fiddle with his own hands in his lap. "Well... uh, I was thinking, maybe you could. Both live with me?" He couldn't bear to look up. "Is that okay? Or, well, on the table?"

Luis blinked.  
"Well, I mean... I'd..." He twisted his hands together.  
"I'd like that, but... do you think I'd actually be allowed to move out? Mari only managed it because Papá is a wet blanket who can't stop anyone from doing anything. Or uh, so I remember. Haven't spoken to him since Halloween, actually."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Sierra didn't see the problem. Her family couldn't wait for her to leave.

Percy nodded. "You could always tell the courts that you want to live with your dad, then ask his permission to move in. Maybe keep better terms with him, but... you know. You don't have to be stuck in that hell house."

Luis frowned.  
"Do they listen to kids when they ask for that sorta thing? Mamá specifically requeste custody for only me, so..." He shrugged, unsure.

Sierra shrugged. She wasn't familiar with that kind of stuff.

Percy clapped his hands together. "Belladonna can buy the best lawyers in the whole east coast! Whatever we can do to make sure you're, you know, okay. I don't trust your mom." 


End file.
